fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} What? Do you need me? {Line: 2} Tell me a story. {Line: 3} You want me to tell you stories? I don't have any really interesting ones..." {Line: 4} So humans keep fish in containers like this... That's kind of strange. {Line: 5} Sorry, I don't like being stared out like that. Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy was reading a fashion magazine, but hid it behind her back. >''' Shopping at the Fairy Shop '''> These clothes look like they would suit you. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. * Fairy brought a game controller. >''' Play nice together '''> I cleared the whole stage. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Decided to go to a movie that Fairy was interested in. >''' Buy some popcorn and watch the movie '''> I couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is reading in the room. >''' Don't you want to go to the aquarium!? '''> Schools of fish are so mysterious. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is reading in the room. >''' It's so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo '''> Hippos really are big. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Met eyes with Fairy. >''' Go to the library! '''> Research about the fairy world. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. Dialogue 'Talk' * You have so much energy. * It's the season for reading, the season for sports, the season for art... What a busy season this is, even though it's so short... What, that's not the point? * I was asked for directions by a lady on the street, and after I showed her... She gave me such a large samma fish. Let's bake it later on the hibachi grill. * Owner, come on, exercise a bit! Don't they say that sports are important? What should you do?... Well, you should start from building up basic strength. Start with 1 pushups, 1 sit-ups... Hey! Where are you going! Why are you running away!! * I hear some happy voices and popping sounds from the neighborhood school... Is everything OK?... Oh, a sports festival... I see. * What!?...oh, I apologize. I just react to people creeping up on me... It's a bad habit. * Hey Owner, I'm happy that I'm here. * D...don't stare at me like that... I don't really know what to do. * It's this time of the year already... Well, I was just lamenting that it's real; the seasons feel so fast after they've gone by. * What's up? Is there something on my face? * Ssss... Ssss... What!? Oh, it's you, Owner. Sorry, I couldn't help. * ...pancakes... W-what, Owner? What? You're making pancakes this afternoon?... OK, I'm looking forward to it. * I want to go for a walk, do you want to join me, Owner? I think that there will be some new insights if we go together... What, you'll come? I'm so happy!! * ...hmm, it's morning already... I want to wake up, but you are sitting on my stomach... Too bad, I will take another snooze too... Zzz... * What, Owner...? Yup? Tea? The weather is good so you want to have tea and snacks in the garden... OK, I'll accept gratefully. Thank you, Owner. * A fashion magazine... Let me take a look... I don't think I could wear that... * I heard that sweets provide a good level of stimulation to the brain... No, I'm not asking for them, but the timing is kind of perfect. Why don't we take a break now? * Hmm... The weather is so good today. The wind seems kind of strong though. Owner, you should pin up the laundry well so that it's not blown away. * Owner, it looks like they're starting to broadcast a very interesting program. Why don't we watch it together... What? What it's about? It's about "The deep psychology and behavior of humans." Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' * Even if we can come and go between the two worlds, I don't think they'll ever be united. * Yaawwn... oh, sorry. I stayed up reading last night. I just wanted to know the ending, you know? Don't laugh at me. * Fairy! Lounging around all day at home is bad for you! Fall is the time for sports! Wanna go for a round of tennis? * The Human World is so peaceful. On the other hand... erm, never mind. * Hey, what's happenin'? * Mind if I come and visit again? * How's your relationship with your owner, Fairy? * Sweet pad. It's relaxing in here. * Peeling chestnuts is interesting, you kind of just zone out... will you treat me to chestnut cake after? I'm looking forward to that! * I was at the DVD rental shop the other day and they had movies all about autumn. I rented one - wanna watch? * I've seen creatures as obsessed with food as humans. * You're minding the shop alone, Fairy? That's big of ya. * Some dude in a tin plate getup was complaining about stiff shoulders... * That's... how should I say. You're pretty spiffy, Fairy. * Hey, Fairy, how ya been? I heard you were sick, so I was worried. Ya gotta be careful when the seasons turn. * Fairy, d-do you want to go watch the cherry blossoms together? * Fairy, your outfit looks perfect for Spring weather. And... It really suits you. * This? I saw these beautiful blooming flowers, so I picked some up. * We shouldn't let our guard down completely just because it got a bit warm. * The weather was good so I came here. How about we go outside? 'Socialized' * I made sakura mochi. Could you try them for me? * Zzz... Ah! When did you...?! I-I wasn't napping or anything! * Don't be bashful! Come back any time. * Relax, be at ease. * I see... Interesting. * Never mind, never mind. * This mask... D-did you catch a cold? ...oh? Hay fever? * Ha ha ha ha! It's been a while since I laughed that hard. 'Recommended' *How's this look...? *This is all a bit awkward... 'Bother' * Oh, heya. Don't surprise me like that. * Sorry, I've got my hands full. If you need something, I'll see to it later. 'Yell' Work ' * 'Study * I'll show you my stuff. * Leave it to me, boss! Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** Hey, night! **Yeah, good call. Time for a break. * up ** Mornin'. ** Hey, snap out of it, Owner! Why so sleepy? 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * Hey, that's about what you should expect from me. * Those that do not work shall not have much to eat. It's a saying from olden times. * I'll show you my stuff, Owner. 'Study ' * That does it. * Looks like I still have room to improve in the studying department. 'Errand * I personally think this is ideal - what say you? * I've just returned. On schedule, as planned. This is what you wanted, right? Nickname Change *Line 1 >''' Line 2 '''> Line 3 My Fairy Talk [Socializing] * What're you doing? * Do you wanna chat a bit? * I'm a little hungry... * Did something happen? * That outfit suits well. * Shall I make tea? Wait a moment. * I think I'm gonna read today. * This game is pretty challenging. * You cannot deny that things in the Human World are often confusing. * Your clothing design is tasteful. * How're you? * Morning. You are late today. * Your room is somewhat calming. * Owner, what sort of conversations do you have together? * Owner complimented you. * Hm. Do you want to play chess today? * Matching clothes... It's a little embarrassing. * This much time has already passed?... Time sure flies. * Do you wanna play a game of cards against me today? * Will you take a picture? * Owner I tried making candy... Could you try it? [Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting] *Owner, want to talk a little? Er, what. I'm a little bored. **'to go rent a DVD?' ***Hm...I wonder which movie is good...Well, maybe I will watch each one in order of the posters that catch my eye. Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! ****'will you eat?' *****That is right... Well, maybe I will have a hotdog and orange juice. If I eat more than I can then it's my own problem. Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ****'look at the pamphlet first...' *****I've been catching sight of this movie's poster lately...Is it popular? **'to the movies.' ***I received the list of movies playing this month. Um. Should be a pretty interesting line-up if we watch them like this. *Hey, do you wanna head out together? **'to go to the park together?' ***Everyone at the park? ...Hehe. No, it is good to have days like this once in a while. ****'Swing' *****I'll push your back. What, don't be so shy! Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ****'in the sandbox.' *****Making a transportation model in the sandbox is not bad either...Why don't we make a simulation of when a traffic route disaster happens in the capital city? Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! **'to relax at your place?' ***Is that right...? If so, it can't be helped. Fairy and Fairy became a lot antagonistic... *Why are you distant, Owner? You have had your eyes fixed on the same spot for a long time so I'm a little worried. **'let's go eat' ***This food called crème brûlée...It's really delicious...How about a bite for Fairy, too? Fairy's impression became better! ****'in the hot spring' *****Is it serious? Your face has been red for some time...Do you have a fever? Fairy's mood became a bit worse... ****'at souvenirs.' *****Will you buy matching items to commemorate our anniversary of how far we have come? Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better! **'let's go on a trip' ***A quick trip? Are you looking forward to it, Owner? Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate. *...I have nothing to do today...And I was thinking a little bit about what I should do next. **'to go have a picnic?' ***I was looking forward to this, so I tried making a bento with Fairy to help me... ****'to the planetarium nearby' *****It is beautiful...It almost feels like I will forget it is an artificial sky made by a machine. ****'to the museum nearby.' *****This sword is pretty...Huh? Owner? Where did they go...? Fairy's mood became a bit worse... **'going out.' ***Hm? Where are you going? Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *I guess I'll make candy for Owner. **'like you don't notice' ***You mix it...kind of like this? ****'sure' *****Mission accomplished. All that is next is calling Owner over. Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ****'smells delicious, doesn't it?' *****Come over here for a second, Owner! Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! **'are you making?' ***"Right, Owner!? ...I was making candy for ...I can't believe the secret's acutally been let out..." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... *...Huh? What are you looking at, Fairy? **'to go shopping?' ***Oh, you mean shopping? ****'matching dresses' *****Matching with Fairy? ...That's somewhat awkward. Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ****'a jersey.' *****Oh... These look like easy clothes to rain in. I'm grateful. Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... **'cute but expensive.' ***I can't believe this price... Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... *Lalala...... Hm hm hmm......♪ ...!!?? Owner, how long have you been there!? **'go to karaoke' ***You're wrong...! I don't want to sing that much. ****'together' *****Hehe. It has been a while since we sang together. Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! ****'the microphone.' **'and harmonize.' Socialized * Hehe, thanks. * Well, I think that's better. * I don't know but I'm lookin' forward to it. * I'm thinking of doing a little cleaning. * Hm... Will you watch a movie? * Hehe. This might be a new experience. * I gave into the temptation! * I think that Fairy and...Owner are both...important family. * From everyday things to things about the Human World... I usually have a lot of questions. * I'm doing good. * Morning. * Oh...I definitely want to try. * Thank you. I am going to put this in a vase. * I brought candy. Let's eat it together. * Hm. Do you read books occasionally too? * All right! On this very day, I'm gonna win! * In such a small world like this ...Human World technology is amazing. * If you hear that through someone else, not the actual person, it's somewhat awkward... * Ah, I'll have some. Hope Change Talk * Letters #'A letter of gratitude to Owner' Owner, I am forever obliged to you. Thanks to you, I am able to live each day happily. I am... truly grateful. Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Fairy, don't worry. To get out of a maze like this, you just have to stick to the right side. * That Mistress... She's hiding something. Fairy, do you know anything? * Chess looks interesting. But that Mistress must have tons of experience. I lost instantly. * Fairy, are you okay? Looks like this is neither the human world nor the fairy world. * Roses and thorns as far as the eye can see... Was this the Mistress's idea? Or maybe... It's the riddle? Fairy, what do you think? Stage 1: Agency Library *Are we going to the Agency Library? ...right, today is the reading day. It's good to read a book from time to time. * I'm not sure which book to borrow... Owner, have you decided already? Help me look then. * Hm? What is this book? ...looks like a picture book, but is has so many roses on the cover that you can't even see the title... Let's check it out. * There are roses and brambles on every page...!! Why did everything go white?! Owner... Owner? * This library is really big. Owner, don't get lost while reading. Stage 2: Where are we...? *...hm, an exit? ...that sign is...Rose Maze Garden..? I think I saw it somewhere... Is it my imagination? * I can't see anything... Owner isn't here... Oh, my eyes are back to normal. * Another dead end... A garden? More like a rose maze. Owner should be around here somewhere. * Is this... A garden? Beautiful roses all around, all taken care of. Ah, I must stay focused and find out where I am. * Owner! Owner! ...no answer... Where are you... Stage 3: Rose Mansion *Milady! I'm terribly sorry, but are you from here? I have a very important question for you. * Do you know Owner? If you do, please tell me everything. * Owner was invited by the mistress of this mansion? That means I must get inside! * I finally got out of that maze... Huh? A... Mansion? Maybe they know something about Owner. * Oh, I was invited here as well? ...a perfect chance to meet with Owner. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *Owner, I'm going to solve the riddle... What are you waiting for, you're coming with me. * We can return if we solve the riddle? What riddle? ...it's a secret? Well, I guess we must look for it then... * Owner, I finally found you... W-what are you doing? Oh, you're playing chess with the mistress. Think you can win? * What a big mansion. I wonder if Owner really is inside... * What is this place? ...oh, it's called Rose Mansion. Mistress, can you tell us how to get back home? Stage 5: A mystery... *What does it say? rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress? Well, she does like roses... * Hmm, the painting is the only mysterious thing in this hall... Okay, let's look in other rooms. * So this is the entrance hall... Is that... A huge painting of the mistress...? Oh, there's something written under it? * So, searching for a riddle.. Easier said than done. Where should we start looking? Let's check the inside of the mansion first. * There are roses growing inside the mansion... I can understand outside, but INSIDE the mansion? Stage 6: Wonders of the World? *Something weird in the center? ...those are roses? No, brambles... As if they're gathering in the center. * I had to go through that maze to get to the mansion... Hm? Is something wrong with it? * There roses growing inside the mansion even on the second floor... Watch out to not get hurt by the thorns. * I think that we should further investigate that bramble cluster. Let's go to the garden maze. * Hm? You can see the garden from this window... Calling it a maze is more appropriate, I guess. Owner, did you have to go through the maze too? Stage 7: The maze of Thorns *Turn right here and... A dead end. Turn left... Another dead end... This is hard... * Hm? You drew a map to the cluster of brambles when we were looking out of the window? ....say such things faster. * I don't know where to go... Owner, what should we do? * Let's look at your notes and proceed to suspicious brambles... You've noted only the way from the entrance... Well, let's start from there. Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns *Who are you? ...Spirit of Brambles? ...uhm... I think I've seen you somewhere before... * We're searching for a riddle to go back home. Do you know anything? ...oh, you do?! * We had to go back to the entrance, but thanks to your map we were able to get to the cluster of brambles... Oh, there's someone in front of it. * Show-off, moody...Ah! It was written under the painting of the mistress! The answer is rose! * looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still is the most beautiful in the world?... Hm, I think I've heard it before... Stage 9: All Mysteries Solved! *So, how can we go back? Oh, we just have to go through this bramble arch? Okay, Owner, let's go! * You shouldn't play with other people like that just because you're bored... Well, it was fun... Next time let's play chess. * Spirit of Brambles became the mistress?! ...oh, you were the mistress all along! I think I noticed. * Correct answer?! Now we can return! ...hm... Spirit is...shining?! * By the way, I just want to ask you one thing. Why did you call us here? ...because you were bored?! Stage 10: Evening Library *Okay, I've decided. I'm going to borrow this book. I want to read the story of the mistress. * Ah, this picture book... Brambles disappeared and I can read the title!! This book is called Rose Mistress? * I remember it very vividly for a dream... Owner, how about you? * ...uh...this place is...the Agency Library? ...was it all a dream? * On the last page it says that's how many people started coming to the mansion of the mistress. And they lived happily ever after... Fu, fu, she really looks happy! 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Those sky pirates really are a nuisance. We've told them that this isn't a key to a treasure so many times, but they just wouldn't listen.. * Ah, Fairy, you're here too? What a strange world this is. * The princess of the Town of Steam? She went to buy something to eat together with Owner. Fairy, will you eat with us too? Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Chemicals... Are put in order... But documents and books are scattered everywhere. I should do something with them first. * It's a gear... Huh? My sight is getting blurred... * Owner, can you get up? Today we must help with the big cleaning of the Chemists' laboratory. We must prepare. * ...Alright, I'm done with cleaning this part. Now to take these to that shelf... Huh? There's something... Stage 2: The Town of Steam *Owner, Owner... Are you okay? What is this place? I don't know. When I realized, we were here. * These buildings feel off. I don't remember any place with so many machines. * of Steam... So that's what this place is called. I have no recollection of ever hearing about it... It doesn't seem to be dangerous here, but let's not let our guard down. * I've never seen such a place near the Agency... And I don't understand why we're suddenly here despite being in the Chemist's laboratory just a moment ago. Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *Owner, smoke! Run! If we don't hurry we'll be surrounded by... Who's this? Let go of my hand! * ...you're speaking of a Flying City? Hm... Gear door connected to other worlds? If that's true, we've traveled to a different world. * Master, could you tell us the way to the Fairy Doll Agency... You don't know? You've never heard of it...? Uhm, how about this gold gear? Do you know anything about it? * We need this gear to return to our world. We're not giving it to you. Stage 4: Steam Town Princess ☆ *Who are you? ...sorry. I should thank you first. It was you who saved us after all. Thank you. * You ran away because you wanted an adventure? ...you sure are a reckless princess. I don't know you, but I really think that you should return to your servants. * Princess of the Town of Steam... Ah, I saw your servants looking for you... Why is someone of your status in this part of the town? Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! *Princess, can you steer an airship? ...Hm? You use them often when you're running away from the castle...? I can't praise such actions... * They have quite a few airplanes here... Hm? These are airships, not airplanes...? You're right, they look more like ships. * ...those are...Owner, hide... Those are the sky pirates. They followed us here... How do we get out of here? Hm? We should board an airship? * Oh, this jet black airship... It's design doesn't have any unnecessary elements. I want to board it if we have a chance. Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *...I see, princess will take care of the steering which will allow us to get away. Go, princess!! * Princess, what does this button do? ...a weapon? We're not to find of fighting. Stage 7: Flying City *Oh... Owner, look. There are windows to peek down on the ground... Ah, don't hug me so suddenly, these holes are too small to fall through! * There's a lot of strange machinery here as well. It's different from the one in the Town of Steam, though. Everyone has a mechanical wings. * Looks like the palace is right behind the clock tower. I was told that we just have to walk straight... But the road isn't straight. I guess everyone here are used to these winded paths. * It seems that the door we're looking for is in the palace. They call it the Big Gear Door. Maybe we'll be able to use it to return to our world. Let's check it out. Stage 8: Flying City Palace *We've arrived at the palace. I... Don't see anything gear door-like anywhere. I wonder if the Big Gear Door is inside. * There's a gate there... Someone's there... Sky pirates and someone else? * What are you doing here... Tried to go inside the palace but was stopped? Well, that was to be expected. There's no way a guard would let in people introducing themselves as the sky pirates. * And that person in front of you is... What?! The queen of the Flying City...? You were awaiting for us? What do you mean? Stage 9: The Gear Door *Anyway, isn't it weird to put such a door in a palace? ...what? The door was here first and the palace was built around it? I see, it's really mysterious. * So we have to put this gear in the hole in the door... Done. ...oh, the door mechanisms started moving. * By the way, it looked like the queen knew that we're going to come here... I wonder why. * Big Gear Door... This is it. There are tons of mechanisms that I don't understand on it. I've never seen such a door. Stage 10: Back Home *Sky pirate, don't chase people because you think they have a key to a treasure. Next time we meet... Don't do such hasty things. Are you even listening? A key to a treasure isn't something that you get so easily! * We've seen and learned a lot... If we weren't chased we could've seen even more? Fu, fu, I completely agree. * Big Gear Door... The last mystery still remains. Next time we're here... Maybe we should look into that. * Princess, stay well. I'm sure that we'll meet again someday. If we do, let's ride an airship together again. 'Fairy Zoo' General * Fu, fu, seeing fierce animals reminds me of my own past. * For some reason small animals are afraid of me... * This zoo is very big. Watch out not to be separated from your Owner. * Fairy, were you able to see many animals? Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! *Clack, clack* ... *Clack, clack* ... I-I'm fine! There's no way I'd get carsic... Uh...!! *Fairy Zoo is a very popular zoo, right? Fu, fu, I can't wait. *Hey, look outside the window! There was a tanuki running by!! It was so cute... W-what? Stop staring at me smiling like that... *Hm... Face of a human but it can stretch is neck? Owner, are you sure that it is a real animal? *Quiz about animals? Alright. I came from the Fairy World, but I know quite a bit about them. Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! *That characters... Was it called Leo? I've seen in many places recently... Is it really that popular? I agree that it's very round and cute, but... *Car sickness? Ah, it seems to be completely gone now. U-uhm... I apologize for making you worried... *We can't feed animals? I see... Too bad, but we must follow the rule. *There are two routes. One starts from the Small Animal Zone and the other from the Fierce Animal Zone... Which one would you prefer? *Uhm, the Small Animal Area is east from here... Hm? I got this map from the lady at the counter. Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *Looks like the Small Animal Zone is the most popular part of the zoo. I can see how being among all these cute animals can make you feel good. *Is that a red panda? It looks very cute, but the name makes it seem strong. *Fu, fu... Look, that tanuki is sunbathing. *Weak animals can change the color of their fur to blend into the environment. That's very smart. Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *The resting area is beyond this grassland area. How about we spend some more time here and rest for a while? *I see... Ostriches can't fly, but they can run very fast instead... *Elephants move slowly, but they are really smart animals. They might even understand what we're talking about. Stage 5: Resting Area *Petting zoo? Sounds like a fun place. Let's go there when after we're done eating! *Oh... They have an impressive selection of food here. The timing couldn't have been better, let's eat lunch. *Owner, the weather is so good. How about we eat outside? I'm sure it'll feel refreshing. *Owner, you save us seats. I'll buy some food. Uhm, is a hamburger fine? Stage 6: Petting Zoo *Alpacas... ...Owner! If you get too close they'll spit on you!! *Looks like small animals are afraid of me... Owner, tell me... Am I really that scary...? Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! *These cages look a bit too small for these animals. Looks like they really want to have more space. *Owner, what is that fast, round thing... What? A bear? I didn't know that bears could run that fast... *Oh, what a giant wolf... Fu, fu, it reminds me of my battle with one in a valley in the Fairy World. *Cheetah can run up to 1 km per hour. If one started chasing you, you wouldn't stand a chance. Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *This master - servant relationship is amazing. I didn't know that monkeys have their own society... *What?! They started fighting...!! ...ah, I can't stop them from here..!! Hey, you! Don't fight over stupid things!! *This is the famous Monkey Mountain? The one on the top... Is the boss, right? *Gorilla's grip strength is 500 kg?! I knew that they were strong, but didn't expect this. Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! *They have many goods which can be only bought in this zoo. Since we're here, let's buy some of them. *Animal rice crackers... Owner, what do you think about giving these to our neighbors? *This stuffed lion is really well made. Looks like the real deal... *...w-why are you looking at me like this?! Y-you're wrong! It's not like I want a stuffed animal, I just...! *Let me carry the basket. It's no big deal. Leave it to me! Stage 10: Let's go home! *Right... We bought nice souvenirs, I'm sure our neighbors will be happy as well. *They're going to show us a movie on the way home? Everyone is so tired, that it will serve as a lullaby instead. *...? What are you eating? Animal shaped candies? How are they? *Fu, fu, you're pretty tired yourself, eh? We're still far from home, you should rest for a bit... *Owner, today was... Really fun. Can we go there... Again someday? 'Hanami Festival' General *Fairy, you're here too? Hanami is a great occasion to have fun. *An event where audience can join?! ...aren't you a brave one! *Fu, fu, fu, you're really all about eating. *I see... Some enjoy it like this. Hanami is a really interesting custom. Stage 1: Before going out *T-this is a...bento that I made. Bringing bento to hanami festivals is a custom in the Human World, right? *I see... The scenery is good, the wind isn't too strong. Today is a perfect day for hanami. *Fu, fu, no need to hurry, the flowers won't fall today. Let's go after we've prepared everything. *I've heard that taking spots for hanami is like war, is that true? ...I see. Humans can be scary. Stage 2: At the park *This... Row of cherry blossoms! I didn't know that there was such a place in the neighborhood. *This looks like a good place, I guess...? U-uhm, what do you think? Is it fine under a big tree like this? *There are food stands on the other side. Once we secure a spot, let's check them out. Stage 3: At the shopping district *The grocery shop owner is showing his knives. They look sharp enough for a real battle. *Owner, do you want something? I'll buy it for you. *Fu, fu... So many familiar faces. Everyone here is from the shopping district. *Okonomiyaki, yakisoba, traditional sweets, ice cream... They have everything here. Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *I'm supposed to cut these vegetables and make a stick? Got it. Leave this part to me! *...and he's gone. Well, I guess we have to do it now. I hope we can do it! *W-welcome...! Ah, I'm not good with customers... Sorry, I'm leaving this to you! Stage 5: Hanami time *Phew... I wonder where did the grocery store owner go. Even when he came back, he didn't want to tell us. *Amazing... Beautiful blooming cherry blossoms as far as the eye can see... I've never seen such a scenery... *T-this is the bento I've made. I don't know if you'll like it, but I'll be happy if you ust try it... Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *Hmm, what do I want to eat... I'm intrigued by that strawberry candy over there. Should we try it? *The Fairy Academy's running some stands too. Shall we take a look, Owner? Stage 7: Stage event time *Huhu... so everyone practiced some kind of talent for this event today... It's quite amazing. *Look at that! So many white birds are coming out of that cape...! Amazing, so there are real Magicians in Human World... *A Banana Hard Sell? They can't just destroy food like that ...Hm? Have I misunderstood? Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Hey, Owner, I understood your desire, but you really should keep inside the boat. *Hm? What are there boats for? It looks like we can go around the park in them. *The setting sun, the floating petals... it is a fine sight indeed. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *What's that?! A friend is surrounded by drunks?! Don't worry, I'll save them! *Look, the lanterns are being lit. It hardly feels like night, with the petals reflecting the light. *So this is the night time cherry blossoms... such a different atmosphere to the daytime. Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *You must be tired from all this working today. Let's go home and relax ourselves. *Watching the flowers with you today Owner... it was fun. Thank you. *Huhu... it fills me with joy to see all these happy faces around. *Calming ourselves by enjoying the nature around us. This is one thing fairies and humans will always have in common. 'Jewelry Event' General *I'm not sure that I understand or trust this world. What do you think? *You like this world, do you? ...Yes, I think I do too. *So many Keystone Gems... Truly well done, Fairy! *Hey, you there. I'm fairly sure that is not a Keystone Gem. It's just a rock. *...... I see, over there you say? My thanks for the information. Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Why exactly did Silia call quite so many people here? What does she really plan on doing tonight? * *stare* Hm? What, me? The caramel popcorn? No, no, don't be silly, why would I...... *I mean, if you really do insist, if you really do that is, I suppose I could have a taste of that, what was it, caramel sugar popcorn? Yes ..... Why are you smirking? *So that's the so-called special new projector I see... I have rather a bad feeling about it, I must say. *Well, no one could doubt that this is Silia's laboratory. It's a mess. Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *The projector is of such an incredible quality, it almost feels as if I'm really--- *I'm really! I'm really going in! What is this sorcery?! *The Fairy World, the Human World, and now the Gem World? How many other worlds are out there? *According to the one they call Silia, we will require the use of Keystone Gems to find our way home. *Do not worry, Owner. I swear to keep you safe no matter what. Stage 3: Sapphire Town *So this is Sapphire Town... It certainly wouldn't look out of place in the Fairy World. *A crystal-clear lake, a crisp, natural breeze... truly a beautiful down, don't you think, Owner? *See the jeweler's, over there? The big sapphire, in the window. Is that not a Keystone Gem? *Merchants, is there any way you might see yourselves parting ways with that Keystone Gem? We are of course willing to pay. *Hm? The beautiful lady may take what she likes?! W-what... I don't think..... W-what?! Stage 4: Ruby Cave *The temperature is certainly rising the further we progress through this cave... Are you okay, Owner? *Owner, we were told that the gemstones contain various magical powers, were we not? Supposing the sapphire we received could... *Look! Just as I suspected! Water flows from the sapphire Keystone! This should make our search far easier. *I can see, at the very end of this cave... A burning fire, and within, a shining red ruby... This must be the Keystone which we seek! *Stay here, Owner. Heavens forbid you burn yourself. I will attempt to retrieve the ruby. Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *Hm? Th radar seems to be responding to every single lapis lazuli here... Is it broken? *I do not know if you notice, Owner, but that owl has been circling above us for some time now. *By way of reward for solving this riddle, he will present us with the one true Keystone? Sounds fair. *What kind of cake is always having its picture taken? ...Are you trying to give away the Keystone, owl? *The solution to your riddle, owl, is cheesecake! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *I don't suppose we will have much luck searching for gemstones in the dead of night... What can we do? *The ruby keystone, in the lantern? You certainly are a smart one, Owner. *W-what's that sound?! It's coming from above... Watch out, Owner, a rockslide!! *..... It looks like it's stopped. Are you okay, Owner? *Hm? What is that, among the rubble...? It's the garnet Keystone! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *This is the Emerald Valley...? A splendid view. Let's find a way down. *Ah...! Owner, there's a giant dragon here! It looks rather friendly, but... *This dragon can talk too. Uhm... You want us to scratch your back? Got it. Not a problem. *You'll give us the Keystone Gem for that? Fu, fu... You're an interesting dragon. Thank you. *Owner! This dragon will take us to the Diamond City of Ancients! Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *I don't feel anyone's presence here. Is it possible... That this city is empty...? *According to the dragon, the Diamond Keystone Gem is supposed to be in that castle. *The castle is empty as well... I wonder what happened here in the past. *Hm? What? Something is shining on the throne... *This is the Diamond Keystone Gem... I see, there are a lot of things that I don't understand, but at least we found all the Keystone Gems. Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *We've collected all Keystone Gems, but... Is that really enough to send us back to our world? *To use these gems together, despite each of them being extremely powerful... Is this really alright? *Put Keystone Gems on the movie projector... Oh, the machine started working! *We just have to jump into this picture? Owner, are you ready? *This world was really strange. It really felt as if we were inside a movie. Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *...this place... Looks like we safely returned to our world. *Ah, it was really dangerous out there. It's a good thing we were able to return in one piece. *Fu, fu, so many interesting things happen when I'm with you. *Let's ask Silia for a proper explanation of everything that happened. She won't be able to use a machine malfunction as an excuse. *Gems were required to return the energy to your home planet? ...you're not looking me in the eyes, are you telling the truth? 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * I see, people here wear outfits a bit different than those seen in the real world. They feel like taken from a manga. * To think someone would be able to create a game like this... Humans... Fairysoft employees are really skilled... * It seems that this place is called the Central Cities... It's quite big. Too big to see everything in a day. * Hm? A rainbow colored statue and a caterpillar on a mushroom appeared there? ...I think it's just your imagination. It looks like my friend's special power. * My special power? Fu, fu, it's really interesting. I can achieve different things depending on how I use it. Stage 1: At Home * A letter. From... Fairysoft. To... Owner. I should deliver it myself. * Wake up, I found a letter addressed to you, from some Fairysoft-- Woah! No snatching! * Get dressed? I am dressed. You're the one in pajamas. * What is Strange Strength, anyway? What do you mean I'll see when we get there? Are you even listening to me? * You had a pamphlet all this time, and never thought to show me? Are you actively trying to annoy me? Stage 2: To the Event Hall * What a strange machine... I suppose this is how we enter the game... Ah, sorry. I was just... inspecting it. * Enter the Central Cities and fight the evil organizations as a super-spy!!... W-was I too loud? * These special powers they talk about, that you use in the game... They seem a lot like our charms, really... * Well this really is an interesting power, Shinobi... It seems to be the only one written in Japanese, too... * So my ability is to move completely unnoticed... Well, that should come naturally to me, I mean--- Wait, fully invisible too? Stage 3: The Central Cities *Commander Kami has given us a quest, but... I'm not too sure about it... *It appears to be from a local private detective agency... Were we not supposed to be secret government spies? *We have to follow this person and report their actions... I believe a friend of mine has a job like this, but... *This friend told me that milk and anpan are essential for a stakeout. W-why are you laughing?! *You should have told me it was a joke before we went shopping... Stage 4: A Secret Deal *That was hard work... but we did get a lot done. Let's get back to HQ and report our--- Wait... do you hear voices? *I think it's coming from under that bridge... Let's use our powers to get a little closer... Shh... *This seems close enough. They're talking about... making a potato-filled world...? They call themselves... SJK. *I don't know how they mean to take over the world using potatoes but... no world I'm in is being taken over on my watch! *Let's get back to HQ and inform Commander Kami of what we heard. Maybe she will have more information for us. Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Commander Kami, please tell us all you know about SJK. We overheard a suspicious conversation on our way here... *So you have been after this SJK group for a while now? You can tell us where their HQ is? Perfect. *Infiltration? Information gathering? With pleasure. We will do all it takes, won't we, Owner. *Please... Owner... be careful. Just, make sure you really are ready before we go. *Information gathering starts with those around you... or at least, that's what I learned from the last quest. Hmm? Why are you smiling? Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *So this must be the casino, which means the entrance is nearby. Let's activate our invisibility. If you must sneeze... do it now. *Owner, you fell! Are you hurt? Did you see who did it?... You just tripped? I see... *Two guards... This should be no problem with invisibility... *bzzt!!* I am so glad I brought my stun gun. Let's go inside. *Is this... a meeting room? Plenty of monitors, but not much evidence... let's check elsewhere. *Candles, chalk markings... I don't understand this room, but I know I don't like it. Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *If we're looking for evidence of SJK's evil plans... I think this archive room is probably the best place to look. *Not that one, not this one either... This is a potato recipe list... Why does it say IMPORTANT in big red letters? *Hmm? What's this? Where did you find it?! On the desk? I must have overlooked it... *I think that is all the evidence we need of their world domination plans. Let's get out-- What are you staring at, Owner? The wall? *A security camera?! Likely we've been discovered... Quickly, we must escape! Stage 8: Escape!! *Guards are pouring in through the entrance... With these numbers, our invisibility is almost useless. *Ah, my leg...! No, don't stop! Go on without me!... What are you doing?! *H-how dare you! Put me down! This is embarrassing! At least carry me on your back, not in your arms!! *All bandaged up and back to new. Well, not exactly new. But I should be able to move again. *We have to find an opening... There! To the roof! Stage 9: Mission Complete *Ack... Enemies, on all sides... There's no choice, we have to fight. My leg? No need for concern... probably. *Hya! Hah! This power is pretty useful for--! For dodging their blows...! Who's next?! *No, Owner!! How dare you take Owner hostage! ...But my leg... it burns...! *... Is that a helicopter? Commander Kami's...?! Here to save us! Thank you! *Your power, Commander... it is amazing! All the elements, infused into a single blade...! Stage 10: Logout! *And our score is... Hmm, pretty high. It was very fun too, certainly thanks to you, Owner. *It felt like we were in there for days, but only a few hours have passed. How strange. *It looks like being a spy is difficult work though. It's not for me, I think. *Let's go home, Owner. I want to relax... just the two of us. *What do you want for dinner? I feel like cooking today. Let's stop by the supermarket on the way home. 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) *This really is a large forest. Try not to get lost. *Huhuhu, your cooking certainly is unique! *It's almost time for the ceremony. Did you finish your preparations, Fairy? *I tried something a little different this year... H-how is it? *... I did not think I would be so nervous dancing in front of others. Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * Hmm... I see... Oh, this? It appears the Green Leaf Carnival is being held in the Human World this year. * It appears this year, being held in the Human World, Owners are welcome to attend too. So... if you would like... it would be my honor to escort you. *You haven't heard of the Green Leaf Carnival, I see. It's a traditional ceremony from the Fairy World. *We celebrate the trees and flowers of spring by dancing and singing and enjoying ourselves. Huhuhu, it's really quite exciting. *With that little blonde Robin in charge of things, it's sure to be an exciting event this year. Stage 2: Let's go! *It appears to be taking place in a large forest around the back of the Fairy Agency. We should be able to walk there, then. *We'll need to dress in easy-to-move clothing. We'll be helping out with the preparations, you see. *What's the matter, Owner? Are you getting tired? We can certainly take a rest, if you'd like. *There are certainly a lot of people here. This is likely to be the biggest carnival to date. *Isn't it just the perfect weather for a festival? Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival *... ... ...? Oh, sorry. I was listening to the sounds of the forest. They sound almost welcoming. *I didn't know there was such an open space in this forest. It really is a perfect spot for the carnival. *It looks quite easy to get lost in a place as large as this, so try not to leave my side, Owner. *Hmm... the ceremonies won't be starting until this evening which gives us plenty of time to help out with the preparations. *Right, I'll go and ask Robin what she would like us to prepare first... Would you join me? Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves *Hm, these butterflies certainly are cute. I suppose they are here to enjoy the flowers just as we are. *Hahah, you're scared of bees, I see. Don't worry, they're harmless if left alone. *This flower in particular is full of rich nutrients. We often use it in our cooking in the Fairy World. *We are going to need a lot of flowers for decorating the stage and preparing the outfits. *I think that's as much as we can carry. Thank you for your help, Owner. Stage 5: Decorating the forest *Now we use the flowers we picked to decorate. There are no rules exactly, only to make the place look beautiful. *Be careful with these flowers Owner, they have some sharp spikes. *I know I said there are no rules, Owner, but decorating my head with flowers doesn't really help much. *I think it's coming along quite nicely? Not enough? Huhuhu, that's the spirit! *Wow, the flowers reach up so high... Who exactly decorated all the way up there? Stage 6: Making carnival outfits *A little needlework should be no trouble at all for a warrior like me... Ngh! Surprisingly tough... *Usually we would use our charms to create the outfits in no time at all. But I can see everyone struggling with these needles. *You made a mistake? Huhu, worry not. I shall make outfits for the both of us. *This? It's a wooden shoulder guard I made. Don't worry, it is surprisingly strong. It should easily stop an arrow or two. *That's the haori finished, now to try it on... H-how does it look on me, Owner? Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods *Our food is perhaps a little different to the food in this world... We mostly use fruits and nuts. *There certainly are a lot of edible plants around here though. We should use them in our cooking. *I'll get started on making a salad, you try your hand at soup. If you need help, just ask! *Are you sure that soup is okay, Owner...? I think it's moving...?! *Ack!! Oh no!! *smash* I... I just wanted to try the salad, and I... All the food... Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony *The real event starts with this following Dance of the Fairies. *We dance to show our appreciation for the beautiful fruits and flowers of spring. *I of course will be dancing too, so... If you would like to take a seat and watch... *Time to join the dance. I will be right back! *..... Huhuhu..... I haven't danced like this in a while..... Stage 9: Let's eat! *I did feel quite nervous out there... maybe because I knew you were watching, Owner. How did I do? *There are likely to be a lot of foods here you have never seen before. Please, try as many as you can! *... Ack! Wow...!! This soup contains a very large amount of fresh wasabi. Be careful, Owner! *That seems to be the salad I made. How is it, Owner? *Huhu... I am very glad you like it. I was hoping you would. Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun *Dance? Together?... I can't say I'm a very good dancer myself, but... if you insist. *Right... left... right... ...?! Ahh! Are you okay, Owner? Can you walk? *Huhu, it fills me with happiness to see everybody's smiling faces. *I wish peace like this could continue forever... No, wishing won't do. It is up to me to ensure peace for this world and mine! *I... I really enjoyed spending the day with you today. Thank you, Owner. Category:Personality